Halloween, as it Should Have Been
by misunderstoodemon
Summary: This is Vincent and Catherines Halloween as it should have been- with the addition of my character of Brianna to keep the violent incidents to a minimum.


Authors Note: Written right by Halloween. Ever since I was introduced to Beauty and the Beast, heck even before that, I always loved Halloween- I'd go trick or treating (still do), look at the stars through my dads telescope, and generally have a good time. However, after BatB came into my life, it became even more special. I really love Halloween- it's my favorite holiday, and I plan what I'll be at least 10 months before hand, and my candy lasts at least till then. I guess this is how Vincent and Catherine's Halloween should have been.

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Love 'em to pieces, but I'm only allowed to take them out to play now and again. sniffle. More's the pity.

Hallowe'en. All Hallows Eve. Samhain. Deads Night.

No matter what the name, Brianna loved this night.

Tonight was about rebirth, renewal and fun, so I suppose it's rather obvious why she loved it. This year, however, wasn't about her- it was all about Them. About the two people she would be shadowing from sundown to sunup, until he returned to his world and she returned to hers, no longer walking along that thin line between them. For their sake, she could sacrifice one night of her life.

They were Vincent and Catherine. I'm sure you know their story, so I won't go through it again, no matter how beautiful and wondrous it is. All you really need to know is this- Brianna, having heard tales of the last year they had walked this line, had taken it upon herself to make sure that they had a good time and more importantly, survived the night without Vincent needing to take another life. So, the moment Vincent left his world at sundown, Brianna sent a thread of her telekinesis out to meet him, letting it cling to him, and show her where he was. When he met Catherine, she did the same to her, only at a deeper level- the strand attaching Brianna to Catherine would also reveal to her her strongest emotions, thanks to the little telepathy she had along with her telekinesis. She need not do the same to Vincent because he would feel it the moment she tried, as she had learned, and as long as Catherine wasn't afraid, he would be fine. Plus, it was easier to maintain one such link than two, and she wouldn't have much energy to spare by the nights end anyway.

So, Brianna followed the blissful couple through the streets and throngs, all across New York, running along rooftops and through alley ways to keep up and out of sight, occasionally cursing both Vincents long legs and his far too detailed knowledge of the city's fastest routes.

By the end of the night, Brianna had taken out three would-be muggers, and irritated jail bird, and a rather unfortunate con artist who seemed to think that the couple she was following would fall for the most obvious scam in the world. She had been rather reluctant to deal with him- living with an ex con artist and current AFT undercover agent gave her an appreciation for how hard these guys had to work, despite the fact that Ezra had been far more successful and higher class that this guy would ever be- but she did it all the same. Not even her pity was going to interfere with the happiness of the most beautiful and fated couple she had ever seen.

So, it was a tired but satisfied Brianna that collapsed into bed that morning, snuggling deep into her blankets with a somewhat smug smile, being quite right in the assumption that Vincent wouldn't be emerging from Catherine's apartment for at least twelve hours, and not voluntarily ever again.

Any guesses as to where I unearthed Brianna's boyfriend? He was quite the handful to unearth too- and all this 'friendly criticism' he keeps giving me is driving me nuts...

OK, reviews are, as always, welcome, and however much I like flames (as in fire) up here in the Great White North, they're really a pain when you get them in the mail- so please spare my fragile ego. It's bruised enough.


End file.
